


Mentoring

by Moire Farshadow (DawnHawkes)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnHawkes/pseuds/Moire%20Farshadow
Summary: Once more, another unpolished work.
Kudos: 1





	Mentoring

Faeneris was mildly confused at first by the presence of Seraphine’s manservant at the door to Fae’s own bedchambers. Though her mentor had spoken to her at length about plans for the manservant to ‘tend to her virgin night’, she couldn’t help the hint of nervousness that settled into her stomach as she took in the disheveled and intimidating appearance of the man, not to mention the lack of Seraphine’s presence. As Zeraphis leaned against the door, black eyes peering into hers with dark purpose, she could smell the sweet scent of liquid courage on his breath. He’d been drinking? Whatever for? It was easy for Fae to recognize that this ‘visit’ to her room had been impromptu. Rather than give voice to her questions and concerns, which might give away her anxiousness, she titled her head at him curiously, at the same time moving to close the door enough to block his entry. Yet she forgot how quick he was, which he proved as one of his large, coal-colored hands moved swiftly to grip the door and block it open, his other snaking through the gap to cup her cheek before he tugged her close enough for his lips to descend upon her own.

For what seemed like months, Faeneris had been practicing what her mentor had called ‘the art of kissing’ with this man. Seraphine had insisted that, to be a good courtier, Fae needed to experience all that a man could give, and her manservant offered a ready ‘tutor’. She had spent so much time kissing Zeraphis, that she felt that this kiss should not have felt so foreign. However, this was not like the others. The sensation of his lips on hers was deeper than before, and she could taste the alcohol and smell the scent of his skin. Faeneris was immediately winded by this change. There was a heat and an almost animal quality to this man as he shoved his way into the room, invading her personal space and pressing her against the wall. Fae was aware of only him by this point, so much so that she barely registered the click as he shut the door behind him.

The hand Zeraphis had used to shove the door closed caught Fae’s hip in a firm grip before sliding lithely upward, fingers working deftly to get beneath the edge of her chemise before his strong hand moved against the softness of her tanned skin as it slid up along her rib. This touch brought forth a quick breath as the adventuring fingers of the other brushed against a sensitive spot on her hip as if he’d been aware of its existence all along. Well-shaped lips continued to plunder her own until her mouth was sore and she was straining to breath. The manservant allowed a hand to continue travelling upward, fingertips barely brushing against her body until it firmly cupped one supple breast beneath her garment. He squeezed her warm flesh, and a faintly callused thumb teased at her peaking nipple as the fingers of his other hands slid up to grip into the short, curly white hair that framed her face, as if he meant to chain her to him.

An unadulterated moan slipped shamelessly from Fae’s mouth as his tongue seductively traced along her lower lip, plunging within as her lips parted for the sound to escape. Warm heat flared in her belly and weakness took her knees, forcing her to slump helplessly against the wall or risk losing her balance. The kiss continued, rough and powerful, and the feeling of being lost in his arms caused the space between her thighs to liquefy at his touch and the coarse passion of his mouth against hers.

This was a side of the manservant that Faeneris had never seen. Though Seraphine had indicated Zeraphis was ‘well-schooled’, the contact they had had prior to this night had been tentative and brief. Kisses had been slow, chaste, if not a little frigid. She could not tell if it was lack of interest, or fear of getting close to and hurting her that had kept him distant. But there was no distance between them now as she could feel the heat radiating from his body.

Now, a sound akin to a greedy growl escaped the man’s throat, and he let go of her hair swiftly to insistently tug at her top until she raised her arms to give him ease in removing it. The kiss was broken then, but only for a moment as the fabric passed across her face, then mouths crashed together again, her own lips meeting his with an eagerness that surprised even her. Another deep sound echoed from him, one of approval at her response, and he lifted her swiftly into his arms and pinned her firmly between the wall and his lean, muscular body. The man’s mouth broke contact with hers so he could firmly nip at the skin of her jaw with his teeth, lips sliding luxuriously along the sensitive skin of her throat towards her collar bone. On impulse, Fae reached out and tried to drag her fingers firmly through his rich black hair.  
A snarl erupted from the manservant, and Zeraphis shifted his body weight enough to keep her pinned while his hands roughly gripped her wrists and pressed; almost slammed; them against the wall on either side of her head. Dark eyes lifted to meet her bright red ones, and he practically growled at her. “No. Don’t touch. Just feel.” He emphasized each word, then leaned in to suck at her flesh again, this time deeper and with even less care than before.

A thought barely registered in her mind, that she should have been upset with him. She should have yelled at him and told him to get out because what he was doing should have hurt her. His mouth suckled against her skin hard enough to leave bruises, teeth occasionally scraping at her flesh. He was biting her. Many of his actions would leave bruises and marks that would stay for days, even weeks, afterward. He was being forceful, and he didn’t ask her what she wanted. And yet every fiber in her being begged for more. All of the actions Zeraphis had taken so far had only increased her excitement. The feeling of his lips, teeth, tongue, and fingertips upon her skin caused jolts of delicious electricity through her and she continued to gasp, arching her soft body against his harder one.  
His lips moved further down her body until he found his first destination, catching one of her pert nipples firmly between his teeth, where he bit her hard enough to draw another cry from her. Swirling his tongue languidly about her areola, then rasping his tongue over the tip of her taut bud were driving her insane, causing increased heat to fill her belly, and she clutched her hands into fists in an effort to stave off touching him as he continued the delightful torment.

One of his fanged teeth grazed her nipple enough to draw blood, and Zeraphis set his attention to cleaning the blood from her skin, suckling deeply at her nipple. Faeneris arched violently from her position against the wall, hands opening to attempt to grip the wall behind her as she let out a cry of mixed pain and pleasure that was followed by an almost violent shiver that ran through her body. The response to his actions seemed to be all he needed. Letting go of her wrists, he settled her onto the floor and quickly turned her to face the wall, shoving her against the wall and keeping her held there firmly with one palm while the other hand glided down the side of her body and over her hip, sliding along towards the spot between her legs.  
Fae knew his destination before he got there as his hands slid beyond her undergarments, but it didn’t prepare her for the actual sensation of his hands skillfully parting the fleshy folds of her mound and rubbing the tip of his index finger once aggressively over the bundle of nerves hidden beneath. Another cry shot from her, and she attempted to grip the wall once more, nails scratching for a hand hold as he brought his callused finger over her nub in slow, rough strokes.

Leaning in until his clothed chest was pressed against the smooth skin of Fae’s naked back, his faintly fang-like teeth lashed into the fleshy part of her shoulder, eliciting a surprised but pleasant moan. The pain of his bite did nothing to quell the aching heat in her belly that continued to rise. Once he’d marked her skin, he withdrew his teeth, tongue lapping at the faint oozing of blood he’d drawn there. As his tongue slid delicately over her skin, his finger playing with her slick button, her eyes rolled closed, her breath continuing to increase to a pant. Zeraphis brought his mouth close to one of Fae’s slightly pointed ears and whispered huskily to her, the words coming out almost a lust-filled growl. “I hope you reserved your energy tonight. Because you’re going to need it.”  
Were she not standing on her feet, her toes would have curled at the increased pressure and speed with which he stroked her clit. Warm tension shot through her continuously as his touch became more demanding, his free hand moving along her back and around to cup and play with her breast again. Clutching her, he pulled her away from the wall and pulled her back against him as he continued to stroke and tease. Pleasure coiled in her belly, and blissful cries fell from Fae’s lips and blended together as she writhed against him in ecstasy. As her first orgasm wracked her body, Faeneris arched violently in his arms, her body rigid and dripping with sweat. Zeraphis continued his play until the quivering had stopped.

Fae let out a shuddering, relaxed sigh, and slumped against him, turning her head enough to meet his gaze with a blissful gleam in her eyes. The expression on the manservant’s face forced her to swallow hard. It was hungrier than it had been when he’d first shoved his way into the room, and as their eyes met a predatory smirk curled the edge of his lip. He lifted her rapidly into his arms in one fluid motion and carried her, dodging furniture and other objects, to the bed, tossing her onto it before crawling onto it to join her. The posture as he crawled was pure predator, and for a moment nervousness fluttered in her belly as she wondered what he might be grinning about. Zeraphis didn’t leave her much time for thinking, his mouth descending upon the nipple he had neglected earlier, suckling deeply, nibbling, and lapping at it with lustful enthusiasm. Strong, callused hands were drawn once more to her skin, sliding over it languidly, taking in the supple curve of her breasts, her slightly muscular waist, the flair of her beautiful hips; but his dark eyes remained on hers the entire time, taking in every expression and roll of her eyes as he listened to the gasps and moans. He was enjoying her reactions, and it was feeding his hunger.  
Trailing his fingers down her body, he reached the apex between her thighs, her undergarments soaked from his play. One strong hand gave her a strong, circular pet, before he tugged the skimpy cloth away and slid his index finger between the slickened folds of her sex, giving the button beneath another firm, deep stroke like he’d done before. Fae, still so sensitive from the previous orgasm, arched her hips off the bed as a loud cry emerged from her, legs spreading to him welcomingly.

As always, her reactions elicited a grin from him, and he continued to stroke her pearl, curling his finger against the bundle of nerves, then moving a finger of his other hand to her core, sliding it in slightly and repeating the same curling action inside her. Once more, hot tension shot through her belly and this time her toes did curl at the combined movements. Fae had touched herself before, but never like this. He seemed to have knowledge of how her body worked in ways that she did not, ways that startled and excited her at the same time. His touch was firm, possessive, and unrelenting. Faeneris sucked in breath after breath, convinced she couldn’t take in enough air, her body squirming beneath his learned touch. Opening her eyes again, she looked up at him, swallowing thick at the dark, molten look he gave her as he gazed back at her. Her core tightened around his finger faintly, drawing a whimper from her, tension winding within her rapidly once more as his fingers worked against her clit and in her sloppy cunt.

Gods? Could she really do this again?

Just as quickly as his touch had been there, it was gone, and she blinked in confusion as she watched him raise his fingers to his mouth. Red tongue lapped from between his shapely, dark lips, and slid along his fingers, licking her juices from them. The action caused another thick swallow and a flutter in her belly, a tremble of apprehension running along her spine. Slowly, as he held her gaze, Zeraphis lowered his face between her thighs, nuzzling the soft skin on the inside of her right thigh before sinking his fangs into the skin firmly, bringing a whimpering moan from Fae’s mouth that was another mix of pain and pleasure. She could no longer discern the two, and every bite or bruise or rough motion seemed only to heighten her need. Before Faeneris could determine what he might do next, she felt his tongue rasp against the bundle of nerves his finger had been toying with only moments before.

Fae couldn’t withhold the wail of pleasure as she gripped the sheets and covers in her fists, entire body trembling. Zeraphis suckled intensely at the pearl, pausing only to delve his tongue into her depths to taste her and flick the tip of his tongue against her inner barrier. She gasped sharply and whimpered a plea, hips rising off the bed faintly as the thick muscle moved in and out of her body, aggressively teasing her clitoris on the outward motion. Heat rolled through her sex and her stomach tightened further at all the new sensations.

He seemed to enjoy her appeals for more, and after torturing her luxuriously for a moment longer, he increased the pace and firmness of his tongue’s strokes against her pleasure button, chuckling richly each time her buttocks lifted off the bed and a tremble went through her. There was an undeniable grin of satisfaction on his face as she came undone for him once more.

Fae was quivering and tired, sweat beaded and slid along her dusky skin as she lay there in an elated puddle of satisfaction. Her own breath and her muddied senses deafened the sound of him removing his clothes. She could sense Zeraphis had moved away from the bed, because the warmth of his body was suddenly gone from between her legs. As Faeneris began to regain herself, she peeked an eye open, gazing about her bedchamber in curiosity at what he might be up to. The sight before her made her breath catch in surprise.

The manservant stood before her in all his glory, and it suddenly occurred to the woman as her red gaze took in the sight, that she had never seen him naked before. Dark skin stretched taut over lean muscle, littered with a few scars he had received in battle long before his time with Seraphine. His stomach was covered in the same sinewy muscle dusted with faint black hair that trailed past his belly button and gathered between his legs, though it did nothing to hide the rest of him. As her eyes followed the length of his body, her mouth went dry, and she took in another breath. Zeraphis’ cock stood erect, an obvious display of excitement. He was wide, but not alarmingly long, yet the question of whether or not he would fit still crossed Faeneris’ mind.

Crawling slowly over her, he grinned at her darkly before capturing her lips in another bruising kiss. His hands gripped her knees to tug her the rest of the way too him before coaxing her legs about his narrow waist as he settled into position between her bronzed thighs. Breaking the kiss, he paused for a moment, merely hovering above her.

Confusion clouded Faeneris’ mind as she gazed back up at the man, secretly wondering what had brought on the sudden hesitation, if it could be described as that. For just a hint of a moment, she thought she saw his expression soften slightly, and he slid the fingers of one hand gently into her tangled mass of white hair. Fae blinked as she looked up at him, her mouth parting to ask a question that was hurriedly silenced before it could be spoken.

Once more, his mouth came crashing down on hers, and the fingers in her hair clenched viciously, his hand tugging her hair and forcing her head back to expose her neck to him. The kisses gravitated over her jaw and towards her throat, his breath hot and heavy against her skin. He was rough again, but warmth surged into Fae’s body as it had before and she couldn’t hold back the moan of ecstasy. Gods, she liked it this way. She liked him rough. It was a fleeting thought that was buried fast by his lips and tongue on her flesh.

Shifting himself into position, Fae felt the crown of his cock slide against her folds, and heard a low hiss of pleasure from the man above her. A sound of bliss from her own lips followed his own as Zeraphis sank into her, easing in only slightly. At the pressure of his cock’s head against her barrier, Fae caught herself holding her breath. Seraphine had told her he would let her adjust, that he would pause and let her be ready for him. But her doubts of this were quickly verified; there would be no pause in his actions. Without warning, Zeraphis plunged slightly fanged teeth into the sensitive part of her throat, snarling possessively in her ear as he did so, the bite hard enough that it undoubtedly drew blood. As Faeneris cried out in pain, he thrust viciously past the barrier with only a faint whimper from her in response. It was done.  
Only after he had buried himself to the hilt did the manservant still, and she gazed up at him as she felt him lean back, as if he meant to pull out of her and depart. He appeared to be observing her, but the reason was lost on her until seconds later.

Bringing his hips back, his thick cock slowly sliding along her slick walls as if it might escape her tight hole, the action caused a moan to exit Fae’s lips shakily. Zeraphis had her crammed full, stretched around his girth, and the feel of him within her made her eyes glaze over with pleasure. The pain was forgotten in an instant, and the feeling of the throbbing flesh within her forced a swear word from her lips. Zeraphis’ eyes were focused completely on her face, and there was a smirk on his face and a gleam in his eye as she swore. Then he suddenly thrust his hips forward and upward with punishing strength, hilting himself once more into her warm cunt. It was delightful, and brought a guttural cry from her, along with his name.

Her hips gripped tightly in his large hands, hard enough for the tips of his fingers to leave bruises, there was no gentleness in the rutting thrusts as he began to drive himself within her, his pace immediately swift and possessive, actions filled with the same dark desire that had been in his eyes as he’d stood in her doorway. Fae’s breasts swayed with the powerful rhythm of his hips.


End file.
